Sandwiches
by Jjheart97
Summary: A short, fluffy, future oneshot based on the episode 3x13  Up All Night . Ricky and Amy reminisce about how the two first started dating.


**A/N: **This is a oneshot based loosely on the episode 3x13 (Up All Night) in the same way my first story is based on 3x14 (Rules of Engagement). There are lines taken directly from the episode (intentionally) and they are in **bold.** I also don't own Secret Life; I just own the characters you don't recognize (Leo, Emily, and Mina, all of who you would recognize from The Graduation Present) and the plot line. This takes place in the future (if you know me, you do not expect anything less; and if you don't, it's basically all I write).

"Mommy, when is Daddy getting home? And where is Johnny, I thought he was cooking dinner tonight? Leo, no! You can't take my homework, stop it!" Amy took a deep breath, trying—for about the tenth time that night—to calm herself before she blew up in her two younger children's faces. "Moooooommmmmyyyy! Leo is being annoying! Make him stop, make him stop!" Emily pleaded in a voice that was begging for her mother's attention.

"Mom! I'm home! And Mina is staying for dinner! And we are going upstairs!" John yelled quickly to his mother, before the two friends ran upstairs.

"JOHN! GET BACK DOWN HERE! I need to talk to you! And when I mean I need to talk to you, I mean NOW!" Amy yelled up the stairs to her eldest son. At this moment, Amy turned to face her two younger children, who were both sitting at the table in a state of disarray, and one of whom was about to burst into tears. "Emily Anne Underwood, what did you do to make your little brother cry? God, I don't have time for this tonight! I have a meeting I have to get to, and—John! Will you come help finish dinner! Like NOW please! Here, come 'mere baby, Mommy's got you," Amy said, comforting her four year old son while looking at the assortment of unfinished homework on the table, "Em, please finish your homework. And can you watch the pasta water? John should be coming down any minute, I'm going to go talk to him—and please finish your homework! I'm taking Leo upstairs while I get changed for my meeting, and remember that John is taking care of you tonight and," Amy began going over the long list of things her middle child needed to do, but was quickly interrupted.

"Mommy? Was Daddy supposed to come home tonight? Because he's right in the driveway! He's home!" Emily said, completely ignoring all of what her mother had just said.

"Daddy?" Leo asked as he wriggled out of his mother's arms. "Daddy!" he squealed as his dad walked through the door. As if it had been orchestrated, everything seemed to happen at once after that: John and Mina rushed downstairs, the pasta water began to boil, Ricky was bombarded with a million questions by Emily, and Leo successfully fell down hard, causing himself to cry. _And I thought when Ricky got home it would make this week better, but, in fact, it seemed to have made this week worse._

"Ok, ok. Yes, I'm home. Yes, my trip was good. Yes, I'm glad you did well on your math test. Yes—wait one second Emily. John, I thought you were supposed to be helping your mom this week? She tells me that you and Mina—hello Mina, how are you?—have just been gone for most of the week? No matter, we'll talk about that later. Leo, bud come 'mere. Did you need a nap today and never got one? Yea, I would say so little bud," Ricky continued to converse with all three of his children as he made his way towards Amy, "Ames. Hey. You should go get dressed for your meeting. I can hold down the fort here. In fact, Em: you pick up your mess on the table. And make sure that all your homework is **finished **this time! John and Mina: the two of you work on dinner; it looks like Mommy was planning on spaghetti. And you Leo are coming with me. Ames, I thought I told you to go get dressed? I promise, I can handle the fort," Ricky smiled at her and Amy only nodded in reply. _On second thought, he just completely fixed every problem I've had with the kids this week. I think he might be an angel. _

Hours later, after a long boring meeting and many goodnights and I love yous, Ricky trudged downstairs to find some food. _I wonder if there is still some spaghetti left—John knows how to make Amy's amazing spaghetti. _"Hey, what are you doing down here?" Ricky asked as he saw Amy was in the kitchen as well.

"I thought I'd make you a sandwich. You probably didn't eat much dinner because of the chaos, but you must be really hungry," Amy answered simply.

"Yea, I'm starved. So, how was the week with the little demons—I mean, our wonderful children?" Ricky asked as Amy laughed as his mix-up.

"Oh it is fine, you can call them demons. Emily was asking me every five minutes when you were coming home, Leo was always getting himself on Em's bad side, John decided to be come 'The Invisible Man' and was only here until about five minutes before curfew, but I'm sure he was just at Mina's in the city—the two of them are getting pretty…close, I might add, and it was just all so stressful," Amy sighed as she sat down next to Ricky at their breakfast table in the kitchen.

"Ames, this sandwich is really good." Ricky managed to choke out.

"Well, I learned from the best," Amy said while she smirked at him. "Hi. I feel like I never got to say that before. So how was your trip? I bet you enjoyed being back in California."

"Hi. I feel like we haven't talked just the two of us for years. And the trip was fine. Although California brings back memories—some good, some bad—I did enjoy the nice weather. I'm thinking maybe we could head out there for a little while over the summer. We could visit your dad and your sister out there. And maybe we could even show all the kiddos Grant High, where all of this," Ricky gestured to their house and between the two of them, "started."

"I guess that could be fun. Hey, that reminds me! Our anniversary is coming up!" Amy said excitedly.

"Ames, our anniversary was three weeks ago. May 15th, remember?" Ricky remarked.

"No, I know that! Our anniversary of when we started dating! You know, it was fourteen years ago this weekend that you came to visit me in New York and it will be fourteen years the next weekend that we had officially started dating. We should make it special! Like go out or something," Amy said as she moved from her chair by the table to a nearby counter.

"I don't know Ames; I don't really 'go' on dates. I mean, '**dating is what guys do when they are trying to get a girl to have sex. I don't have to do that**'" Ricky spoke quietly as a big smirk appeared on his face.

"**You don't date**?" Amy returned the smirk.

"**I don't date**." Ricky replied.

"**You wouldn't date me even if you thought dating me would, eventually, lead to having sex with me**?" Amy asked seductively.

"**No, I wouldn't. I don't get it; dating. It's just a waste of time**," Ricky answered just as seductively as Amy asked, before wiping her lower lip—mimicking the gesture he had done years previously.

"You do realize that I don't even have anything on my lip, don't you? You were the one that was eating," Amy began to laugh.

"You ruined the moment Ames; you're supposed to say 'thanks'" Ricky hinted.

"Fine then: **Thanks.**"

"**No problem.**" Ricky returned, leaning in to kiss Amy. The kiss was sweet like the other kiss; but, it was different. More mature, perhaps. More…experienced.

"**Spend the night with me, please**?" Amy asked, looking right into Ricky's eyes.

"Always."

**A/N: **That was finished really quickly! Ok, so I really don't like the beginning, but the ending came it better than I had envisioned it in my mind! I love it when that happens…anyway, please, Please, PLEASE review! It means a lot to me! Also, for those of you that read The Graduation Present, do you think I should make a oneshot about the reception of their wedding? I wasn't planning to, but I can if you all want! Again, please review! Thanks!


End file.
